


Campside

by BitchYouKnowMaineisMyJam



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Campfires, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Eventual Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Gay, Gen, Ghosts, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Murder, Mystery, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchYouKnowMaineisMyJam/pseuds/BitchYouKnowMaineisMyJam
Summary: Logan Aadish is sent to camp Lightside by his parents for the summer. He feels drawn toward two campers named Virgil and Emile and, despite his intentions, he finds himself caring for the boisterous and obnoxious Roman’s many minor injuries. Just as Logan begins to think the summer won’t be as unbearable as he originally thought, a series of unexplainable events leads them to break the biggest rule at camp and discover a dark hidden secret that Roman is closely intertwined with and the camp counselor Patton had been trying desperately to hide.NOT Unsympathetic!PattonTw: Death, suicide(kinda?)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 3





	Campside

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to camp, kiddos, hope you survive your first day here!

“Hey there kiddos and welcome to camp Lightside!” The camp counselor chirped brightly. “I’m Patton Foster and I’m the counselor here at camp!” He was a pleasant looking fellow, a bit on the chubby side with tan skin and a generous amount of freckles scattered across his face. He had bright blue eyes and blonde curly hair. He was wearing the same uniform as the campers, white shorts and a white jersey-type shirt with the camp’s logo on the front. The camp logo was curious in and of itself. It was as though someone had sliced two different ones in half and stuck them together. One side looked as though it may be a flower or possibly the sun and the other half may have been a skull or possibly the moon with awkward crater placement. Above the picture were the words Camp Light Side. Below the picture were words Logan couldn’t read. They were either in another dialect or just pure gibberish.  
When signing up for camp, which in Logan’s case was not of his own volition, they had all been given a choice of color for the trim and print on their uniforms. Patton, apparently, had chosen a sky blue color for his own. Logan had chosen a much darker blue. Most of the other boys had chosen red, green, or orange and really all looked the same to Logan, but there were three boys that stood out. One had chosen red, but he stood out because he had altered his jersey into more of a muscle-tee cut and had braided the sleeves at the top. Also, he had long hair and tanned skin, he was very tall. Logan decided immediately that he did not like that camper at all. Another one that caught Logan’s attention had chosen purple. He was very pale and at first glance it seemed his hair was also rather long, but it only was on the side facing Logan. The other side was very short, likely it had been shaved when he got the haircut. It was all jet black beside the purple tips of the long side. He was very small, but Logan could tell he was older than he was.  
The third one had chosen pink as his color, a move that would definitely make him a target for teasing if Logan’s experience with public school was any indicator. This boy also had glasses and freckles. His hair was neatly combed and he was smiling brightly. He was holding a pink notebook and a fluffy purple pen. Around his neck he wore a camera on a thin, long strap like a bulky necklace. The camera was also pink but had cartoon stickers on it.  
“Before we get to settling into our cabins and all our fun camp stuff, we’ve got some rules to go over, alrighty?” Patton beamed at all of them. “First of all, here at Camp Lightside, we treat all our fellow campers with respect okay? Treat others the way you like to be treated and if you hurt someone’s feelings just say sorry!” Next, make sure you don’t wander off away from where you’re supposed to be without telling me or one of the other councilors here where you’re going!” He motioned to his left where two other adults were. They were plain and decidedly very boring. If life were a musical they would be the extras that didn’t even have parts in a dance number, so Logan decided he would ignore them completely. “Also, no food in the cabins, if you brought anything special we’ll give you your own little spot in one of the fridges in the mess hall for it, but food in cabins is a sure fire way to get curious little critters crawling into your bunks at night and we don’t want that.”  
“Most importantly, though,” Patton’s cheerful demeanor slipped into a more serious one and his voice had taken a stern note to it like a dad’s voice does when he says ‘that’s final’. “Everyone in their cabins by curfew. There are bathrooms inside the cabins, so I don’t want to hear about anyone leaving unless the cabin is on fire. No opening doors or windows after dark, period. In fact, I’d rather you not even have the lights on past dark. Anyone caught breaking these rules will be sent home immediately.” He started to lighten up again, the smile beginning to return to his face. “We’re surrounded by thick forests, there’s a lot of creepy creatures and a lot can go wrong. Safety is the number one priority here, so as long as you follow those rules you’ll do just fine.” He clapped his hands together, making the purple camper jump slightly. Patton beamed brightly again. “Alrighty kiddos, let’s make this the best summer yet!” Logan raised his hand.  
“Hey there buddy, what’s up?” Patton asked brightly. Logan immediately began a rapid fire torrent of questions that he felt were the most pressing.  
“How are our cabins being assigned? Are schedules posted in our cabins or will we be given our own? Will we all be doing activities together as a camp or will we be doing things in cabin groups? What’s the policy on electronics? Where is the nurse’s station if one of us gets injured or ill? Wha-”  
“Well now, slow down there kiddo, I can’t answer any of your questions if you don’t stop asking more.” He smiled brightly again. “Nurse’s office is right over there, the little building with the teal colored roof.” Logan personally felt it was more of a mint color but didn’t say so. “Schedules are posted in your cabins, but you can definitely have your own if you’d like. Cabins are assigned by order of age, and I’ll be reading off the list in just a bit. Activities will be done in cabin groups, each counselor will lead a group, but we all eat at the same times in the cafeteria. All the cabins have outlets for chargers and other things like that and you’ll all get to keep any cell phones or other fancy doohickies you guys have with you by your beds. You can have them out during meal times or during cabin time, but I’d recommended you don’t spend much time on them. We’re here to make friends and memories!”  
Logan felt that those were fair expectations, but he still had a few more questions. Before he could raise his hand again to ask, however, the red one tapped him on the shoulder. Logan turned around, his permanent studious glare still etched into his face.  
“What?” He snapped. The other scoffed as though annoyed and rolled his eyes a bit.  
“Geez Nerdwallet, I was just going to tell you you dropped something.” He huffed and leaned back, crossing his arms.  
“Oh.” Logan said. He looked down by the legs of the chair he was sitting on, and saw a necklace. He picked it up. It was a medallion made of wood on a beaded string. The camp logo was etched into the wood. “Thank you, but this isn’t mine.” Logan said to the red one.  
“Really?” the red one asked, confused. “I thought for sure I’d seen it fall out of your bag.”  
“You must’ve misseen.” Logan assured him. “I haven’t seen this before in my life.” The red one hummed in thought before tapping the purple one on the shoulder.  
“Hey purple guy, is this yours?” He asked, gesturing to the necklace in Logan’s hand. The movement seemed to get Patton’s attention, who had been talking about what kind of activities they could expect to be doing this year.  
“That wouldn’t be his.” Patton interrupted. “We haven’t done those for years. Where did you find it?” He was still smiling but something about his expression was strained and it didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“Just now on the ground by the chairs.” Logan replied truthfully.  
“Huh, well isn’t that weird.” Patton said, he barely missed a beat before answering but Logan noticed. “No one who would’ve had that will be coming back for it, they’d be all grown up by now.” Logan tucked it into the front pocket of his bag as Patton turned back to addressing all the gathered campers. “Let’s get the cabin lists out of the way so we can get started!” He said brightly. “First up, cabin one. You guys are the closest to the mess hall. When I’m done reading off your names you guys can go choose your bunks and put your stuff away. Virgil Macabre, Alex Quinby, Justin Fletcher, Logan Aadish, Emile Picani, and Roman-” He hesitated for just a split second, “Prince!” Logan picked up his bag and flung it over his shoulder. He was pleased to see the campers in pink and purple would be joining him in his cabin, they seemed most like the kind of people Logan would get along with. He was much less pleased to see the red camper also stand up.  
“Hey there! I’m Emile, do you how do?” The pink one smiled and extended his hand to Logan who shook it.  
“Logan Aadish.” He replied.  
“I like your glasses, Logan.” Emile said.  
“We have the same glasses.” Logan pointed out. Emile looked genuinely surprised for a moment. He paused, took off his glasses, squinted at them for a moment, then put them back on and looked back at Logan’s.  
“Well good golly, I guess we do.” He said.  
“Dude seriously, I think everyone would rather you say fuck.” The purple one said with a slight smile and a hint of amusement. Logan noticed he was much taller than he looked when he was sitting down.  
“Well I don’t rather, so if it doesn’t bug ya too much I think I won’t.” Emile said. He was definitely strange, but he was nice enough so Logan didn’t mind.  
“Fair enough.” The purple one said.  
“Might I wager a guess that you’re Virgil Macabre?” Logan said cautiously.  
“You wouldn’t lose any money.” Virgil shrugged. Logan nodded.  
“Well hey there, tall dark and stormy.” The red one slid up next to Virgil. “I’m Roman Prince, charmed I’m sure.” Virgil blinked at him, clearly quite unimpressed.  
“Hi! I’m Emile Picani!” Emile said brightly to Roman.  
“So I heard!” Roman said back just as exuberantly.  
“You two are very loud.” Logan informed them.  
“Oh, sorry ‘bout that bud, I didn’t realize.” Emile said sheepishly.  
“It’s because I have so much fabulousness to share with everyone!” Roman’s volume seemed to raise if nothing else.  
“Excellent, please go share that fabulousness elsewhere. Preferably, out of earshot.” Logan said, annoyed. Roaman huffed out an offended noise and stalked off while Virgil quietly snickered.  
“Nice.” He muttered to Logan.  
“Yes well, I didn’t feel like dealing with his arrogance right now, I have a lot to do.” Logan explained. Emile got to the cabin door first, and he opened it excitedly, tugging his pink and grey duffle bag in behind him quickly. Virgil was also quick to get in, likely to claim his spot first. The other boys filed in behind them. Logan had slight difficulty with the three steps up to the cabin door, due to his two large suitcases. He wasn’t exactly the strongest person, and he had packed quite a lot.  
“Need some help, nerd?” Roman offered surprisingly. He smiled and picked up both suitcases, bringing them into the cabin.  
“Show off.” Logan muttered spitefully.  
“Where do you want to sleep?” Roman asked him. “There are still a few bunks left, oh look that one has a window and an outlet by it.” He put the suitcases down by the bunk he indicated. “Do you mind if I take this top one?” Yes, Logan did mind, but he wasn’t about to say that after Roman had helped him and offered him the bunk he clearly wanted. He did not want to sleep beneath or above Roman’s bunk.  
“Actually, I think I’d rather be there.” Logan said, indicating a bed flush against a blank wall.  
“Oh good call, it’s got a bigger dresser next to it, you have a lot of stuff.” Roman said sheepishly. “Here,” He moved Logan’s suitcases for him again. Logan blushed from embarrassment. “I am quite capable of pulling a suitcase that has wheels.” He mumbled.  
“Oh, I’m sure you are.” Roman said. “I like helping.” He paused, then looked over Logan’s shoulder. “Here, let me get that.” He raced over to Virgil who was trying to get his duffle up on a top bunk in the far corner where no one else had chosen to sleep. “Did you want any of this stuff in those drawers?” He asked. Virgil shook his head.  
“There’s a shelf up here.” He explained. Roman hoisted Virgil’s bag up with remarkable ease. Logan rolled his eyes. He really was insufferable.  
“I am so excited to be here, aren’t you?” Roman asked, seemingly to no in particular.  
“No.” Logan said at the same time as Virgil said,  
“Not really.”  
“What?” Roman asked, scandalized.  
“I sure am excited!” Emile exclaimed.  
“Yeah me too.” One of the other boys said.  
“I can’t wait to get to know everyone and make new friends!” Emile explained.  
“I can’t wait to play all the different sports here!” The random side character said.  
“Why are you so excited to be here, Roman?” Eile asked. Roman puffed his chest out and Logan really wanted to transfer cabins.  
“I’m excited to be here because my elder brother used to come here every year and it was his favorite part of summer! My parents said he’s got his picture on the wall in the mess hall and everything.” He said proudly.  
“Wow really?” Emile said.  
“Why do they have his picture on the wall?” virgil asked curiously.  
“Probably for being the very best at everything.” Roman replied arrogantly. “He was a Prince after all.”  
“He is?” One of the other boys asked in amazement.  
“That’s their last name, idiot.” Logan mumbled. The camper rolled his eyes.  
“Okay yeah, whatever nerd.” He huffed.  
“Why is everyone calling me a nerd? All I did was ask some important questions.” Logan huffed.  
“It’s because we can sense the loser energy wafting off of you.”  
“Hey! Leave him alone. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be prepared!” Roman snapped.  
“Yeah, I think it’s cool that he’s so on top of everything!” Emile added.  
“Yeah, you would.” One of the other boys laughed. “You literally have a Steven Universe sticker on a camera around your neck.”  
“Yup, I sure do!” He agreed brightly. “That’s one of my favorite shows! I also really like Avatar the last Airbender!”  
“Oh my god I love that show!” Roman shouted excitedly. Logan rolled his eyes and set about putting out all of his things. He had triple checked his checklist when packing, but he made sure to check it again so he would know exactly what he needed to have when he left at the end of camp.  
“Dude, did you bring everything you own?” The camper that asked him that had an absolutely abhorrent hairstyle and a horrible yellow headband. Logan ignored him. “There’s no way you’re going to need all of that stuff.”  
“I don’t see how it’s any bother to you.” Logan said stiffly.  
“I mean we’re going to have to deal with it all up in our space.” The camper replied.  
“I assure you, I am a very tidy person.” Logan replied.  
“Come on, Justin, leave him be.” Roman said, annoyed.  
“Whatever man,” Justin shook his head and went back to unpacking his own things. Things were quiet for a moment, the only sounds to be heard were the rustling of bags and clothing and Roman humming some excruciatingly cheery tune. All of a sudden, Roman’s humming was broken with a yelp. Logan turned around to see Roman clutching his bleeding hand.  
“What happened?” He asked immediately.  
“I just cut my hand on this bedframe.” Roman said.  
“On a protruding piece of wood or on a nail or screw?” He asked.  
“Just wood.” Roman shrugged.  
“Good, I imagine you could have gotten tetanus if it were a nail. I’m sure the nurse is prepared for that though, but there’s no need to bother her with this, I have a first aid kit here.” He took one of three different kits he brought with him out of his suitcase and opened it. “Come sit here, we need to see if there are still splinters in your cut and clean it up.” Roman did as Logan instructed.  
“Thank you.” He said gratefully. “See it’s a good thing we have someone as prepared and responsible as you in the cabin.” He continued a little louder.  
“Don’t thank me yet, this will not be pleasant.” Logan informed him. He had Roman hold his hand over a trash can and he ran a bit of bottled water over his hand to clear away the blood. He shone a flashlight over the cut to make sure he could see properly. He didn’t see anything in the cut, and thankfully it was shallow and thin enough that a bandage would be more than adequate treatment. “It doesn’t look like there’s anything foriegn in the cut.” He informed him. He opened a small packet with a sterile cotton pad inside and picked it up with tweezers to minimize the chance of introducing new bacteria to the cut. He wet the cotton pad with hydrogen peroxide and very carefully began cleaning the cut. Roman hissed slightly, likely from the sting. “The next thing I need to do is bandage this, I think gauze is the best choice for a cut in this position, but if you would rather an adhesive bandage such as a band-aid I have those as well.”  
“If you say gauze is better I believe you.” Roman said. Logan nodded and applied antibiotic cream to a square of gauze, using a popsicle stick to spread it. He laid it over the cut and wrapped gauze strips securely around it, taping them in place. “There, try not to tear the gauze or get it wet until the cut starts to heal or you could get it infected.”  
“Thanks, nerd.” Roman said pleasantly. Logan set about throwing away the disposable parts of the treatment and sanitizing anything that would be going back in the kit with hand sanitizer. There was a knock at the cabin door and Patton opened it.  
“Hey there kiddos, how’s everyone settling in?” He asked brightly.  
“I cut my hand.” Roman told him.  
“Wait, huh? On what?” Patton asked hurriedly.  
“Just a piece of wood on the bed frame.” Roman shrugged. “Logan patched me up.” Patton breathed out a sigh.  
“Oh good, was it a very big cut?” He asked.  
“Not really.” Roman said. “It was just kinda long.” Patton nodded. Logan busied himself with getting everything else put away.  
“Alright kiddos, you guys are the oldest ones here at camp, so that’s why I’m your cabin leader. I’ve got lots of other duties around camp so I won’t be able to watch you guys as closely. I’ll be there with you during cabin activities and hikes and stuff like that but during cabin time and meal time I’ll probably be working. That includes at night time, so I gotta trust you boys to be responsible for yourselves and make sure there’s nor rule breaking going on in your guys’s group.”  
“Oh! Oh will one of us be stepping up as a CIT then? My older brother was a CIT two years in a row when he went here!” Roman interrupted.  
“That’s a great idea, we’ll have one of you be an honorary CIT! You guys can even choose. This should be someone who’s responsible and organized and good at following rules. You have until lunch time to settle into your cabins, so why don’t you kiddos talk about it amongst yourselves and let me know at lunch, okay?” Everyone nodded. “If any of you need me for whatever reason, I’ll be in the little building right across from here with the red roof.” There were some general noises of affirmation and Patton beamed. “Alright, I’ll leave you to it then!” When the door closed behind him, Justin said,  
“The CIT should be Roman. He’s definitely leader material.”  
“Yeah totally!” Alex agreed. “His brother was a CIT when he went here and he’s tough.”  
“I think Logan would make a better CIT.” Emile said. “You saw how he took charge and fixed up Roman’s hand.”  
“Pshh, anyone can do that.” Justin crossed his arms.  
“Yeah then why didn’t you?” Virgil’s voice was quiet and dark but still carried through the room.  
“No one asked you, haircut.” Alex snapped. Logan sighed, annoyed.  
“How about we just vote on it?” He offered in an attempt to get them to quiet down.  
“That’s a great idea!” Roman agreed. “Is everyone in favor of Logan and I being the nominees?” No one said anything. “Alright then, all in favor of me being the CIT, raise your hands.” Alex and Justin’s hands shot up. “All in favor of Logan,” Roman said as he raised his hand in the air. Emile and Virgil also raised their hands.  
“I didn’t realize we were actively involved in the vote.” Logan said absently. He didn’t really care about the outcome either way, the honorary CIT wouldn’t even really have a job. Roman just made it up on the spot.  
“Hold on, Roman why did you vote for him? I thought you wanted to be a CIT like your brother.” Alex said.  
“Yeah, I do, but Logan is organized and prepared, he fits the position better.” Roman explained. “As much as I would like to follow in my older brother’s footsteps, Logan is the clear choice.”  
“Why don’t we split CIT responsibilities then?” Logan snapped.  
“Oh.” Roman said as though it had never occurred to him. “That’s an excellent idea, yes let’s do that.”  
“Fair enough I guess.” Alex shrugged.  
“Well, now that that’s settled, we only have half an hour before lunch, so you should probably actually start unpacking.” Logan huffed.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”


End file.
